northwindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Favrou
Overview Tristan Favrou is the smith of St. Paul, and he sells almost every metal item, such as weapons, instruments, and tools. He lives in the Blacksmith of St. Paul, having his shop right next to the door. Physical aspect Tristan Favrou is a young french man who came to the new world to find fortune with his blacksmith. As he says, he went to Quebec because Canada doesn't have many blacksmiths. And this is true due to the fact he's the only civilian blacksmith in the map. Others are in Rupert's Fort and The Den. He learned smithing skills in France during his early ages. He has orange hair, green eyes, and orange beard, and mustache. Probably because of his job, he also has a scratch on his mouth. He's medium build and average tall. Behavior Tristan is a lonely person. He doesn't have any friends or wife. He's polite when he talks, but his words about his skills don't look confident. Probably he has a sad story, but he doesn't talk about it. He loves his job and talking about his career, saying how good he is at smithing even if nobody also asked though other people don't treat him right, as the player when he interacts with him. Dialogues "Hello, I am sure you are surprised to see such a young man being the master smith, right?" -------------------------------------------------- "What are you selling?" "The finest of my works! Take a look! --------------------------------------------------- "Do you have any work for me?" "I suppose I could use some help, and a master always needs an apprentice!" --------------------------------------------------- "Tell me something" "What wisdom can I pass onto you today?" 1: "Do you have any friends here, young master?" "Honestly? Who needs friends, they all end up treating you like dirt anyway..." 1.1: "I don't agree but take care." "..." 1.2: "I agree. I, too, am a loner." "Oh? Well, then you know better than anybody, it's a lot hard for people like us out here, say...shall we work together?" "Work together? I thought you were a loner!" "I'm sorry. I want a friend!" 2: "What's new in the world?" "Eh? I am new to this world myself, back in France, I was training to become a master smith." "They said they needed more master smiths over in this part of the world, however ..." "So they bumped up a few ranks, but I am still skilled, I promise." "Nobody asked" "..." 3: "What would you say ... is the best metal?" "The most valuable is gold, but I have always been a fan of a fine steel sword." "They are durable and ferocious." "I have worked on many weapons in my day, and I will tell you that there is nothing better than a clean-cut from a blade, nothing ..." "I have never actually fought anyone, but I am sure if I did? They would lose! "I don't believe you, but thanks ... I guess?" "I'm sorry." 4: "What do you think about the Hudson's Bay Company?" "They seem like a decent lot... but everyone here seems to hate them for some reason." "I think they are just sour about something that happened a long time ago." "They way I see it? Work is money, and money is work!" "I am here to make a pretty penny, you see?" "So you have no opinion at all, huh?" "Nope, as long as they don't bother me? I don't care!" 5: "What's your name?" "Oh ... I am Tristan Favrou, the master smith here in St. Paul." "I can teach you a thing or two, trust me! I am a master!" "You don't seem very confident." "What!? Well, you see...only recently have I become a master smith, but that doesn't mean I can't train you to be a master too!" "Okay, thanks, I guess ..."